Swapping Fantasies
by Lovers' Lips
Summary: When Joey gets hold of a dirty magazine, she and Jack fall to sharing with each other their most private thoughts: their fantasies about each other.


Jo was already in bed by the time Jack arrived in the bedroom. She was reading something he had never seen her read before: a magazine. She started guiltily and stowed it under her pillow when she saw him come in.

Jack completed his ablutions and put on his pyjamas, and when he went back into the bedroom, he saw that she was reading her magazine again.

"Come on." he said, crawling into bed next to her. "Show me. What is it?"

Joey went a bright shade of red and fidgeted anxiously. "Weeeell, there was a girl in the school whose brother sent her a dirty magazine for a prank, and she didn't know what it was, and so Hilda got hold of it, and confiscated it. A week later, it went...missing." She gave him a mischievous wink. "I bribed Gaudenz to say that he burned it."

"And how did you pay him?" asked Jack suspiciously. Gaudenz had a very muscular body, and it was an open secret among all who could do nothing about it that he often interacted with the mistresses in a way that could, to put it _very _lightly, be described as "unprofessional".

Jo saw where his mind was going and laughed. "Oh, my love, do you think I would? I paid him in _money, _stupid! I got quite a handsome cheque for my latest book, and so there's enough for a few extras!" She grinned at him, and caressed the cheek furthest from her with one hand, and kissed the other.

She brought the magazine out from under the sheets, and showed him the cover. It depicted two beautiful women, half-covered in lace, and there were headings advertised, such as _What does she think when she first sees your cock?, The Sexiest New Corsets for This Winter, How To Seduce with Finesse _and _The Beginner's Guide to Masturbation. _The women smiled seductively at the two, flashing their skin to the bare limits of decency, and Jack couldn't help himself staring.

"Blooming heck." he said mildly. "That's...intense."

"Isn't it just." agreed his wife.

"So, what were you reading?" he asked.

"You made me lose my page!" she cried indignantly, but she flicked through the pages, showing him many an image of a naked woman, and also a few naked men - there was even one of two naked women running their bodies all over one another, which Jack couldn't take his eyes off. Jo rolled her eyes, and at last found the page that she had been looking for.

"Here it is - fantasies."

Jack looked at it. It was illustrated with a pretty woman looking dreamy, with also quite a naughty look in her eyes. Jack gulped. His wife sighed.

"Y'know, I'd be prepared to bet you that every one of these women are much better in bed than me. It doesn't take _much _of a stretch."

Jack nipped her ear. "I think you're rather wondrous between the sheets, actually." he told her. "You know what I like, and you can do it for me."

Joey blushed modestly and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Anyway..."

The article was about the practice of having sexual fantasies. It represented the practice as being healthy and normal, and the two of them enjoyed it.

When they had finished reading it, Joey took the magazine and stowed it once more under her pillow.

"Better not forget it's there!" grinned Jack. "I wonder what Anna would think if she found it when she changes the sheets!"

His wife giggled in response. Then she stopped, and lay back against the pillows, gazing at the white ceiling without really seeing it.

Jack snuck a glance down at her pretty face. She was looking thoughtful.

"What is it, darling?" he asked her.

"Do you ever have fantasies about me, darling?" she asked him.

"Do _you _ever fantasise about _me_?" He tried to deflect the question back at her, but to no avail.

She leaned back, turning her head so that she was looking at him upside-down, wickedness written all over her face.

"Not working! I asked you first. Do you, or do you not?"

Jack spluttered wildly. "No, I...of course I don't...I mean...I'm a Catholic, Joey!"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, then. I do. There, I've said it."

"Don't feel bad about it." she said. "I do it too, all the time."

He snuggled against her once more, thinking that the questioning was over. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

"Soooo... What do you fantasise about?" She had her back to him, her head turned to look at him over her shoulder.

Jack gulped, sighed and gave in.

"Fine. I'll tell you some of my favourites. But only if you tell me some of yours."

"Alright, then." She turned to face him once more. "OK, master story-teller, begin your tale."


End file.
